


Valicos/Lunri/Osgoth Arc. (Title currently undecided)

by baphomet, Crow, MidnightAngel51



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Draenei, F/M, Gen, Necromancy, Night Elf, Priest, lightforged, monk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baphomet/pseuds/baphomet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow/pseuds/Crow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel51/pseuds/MidnightAngel51
Summary: After finishing her training as a Monk, Lunri arrives in Stormwind bright eyed and bushy tailed, full of curiosity. She hadn't yet been to the Eastern Kingdoms, having been in Pandaria since they crash landed on Azuremyst Isle. Meeting a very positive, older male Draenei, Lunri falls in love with him.A few months before their wedding, Valicos, brother of Osgoth, comes back with a biting vengeance. How will the couple survive his relentless blood lust?





	1. Rock-a-bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This arc contains gruesome deaths, details, and various other dark RP/story aspects. If you are feint of heart, please proceed with caution.  
> Her IC blog can be found at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunri-moonguardian. Lunri was previously a Draenei monk, who through this arc, became a Lightforged Shadow priest.

Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top.

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.

And down will come baby, cradle and all.

Lunri sat in a rocking chair with a strong, but delicate, hand draped lightly across her swollen abdomen. She was resting in front the red-bricked fireplace inside her cozy home. The wind howled outside with a primal ferocity, rain banging against the clean windows panes. The frame was a pearl blue decorated with deep blue, lace curtains. The rest of the living room was decorated with off-white walls, a light grey couch, and a patterned rug. Oz had let her pick out the decór for every nook and cranny in their humble abode. The only room she was not allowed inside of was Sha'tari’s future room. Oz was not a demanding individual, but he insisted he be able to surprise her with his work. Lunri found his dedication, and excitent for Sha'tari quite amusing and highly adorable. He would take very well to becoming a father.

The fire place in front of her crackled, and emitted the distinct smell only a fire could. Not quite the same as a campfire, but almost. Candles were also lit atop the mantle, releasing sweet fragrances into the air. On top of being wrapped in the furry, white blanket Oz had bought her, Lunri was superbly happy. Soon, Oz would be home from grocery shopping, and he would make her some dinner.

As Lunri sat their, bundled up, rocking, and humming, she felt another presence enter the room. She didn’t stop rocking or humming, only listened more intently. No sounds out of the ordinary occurred, but she could -feel- someone. Dark and manipulative. The room began to become darker, and colder. Her breath was now coming out in puffs, and her fingers felt stiff. The cold began penetrating her blanket like a sharp knife slicing through soft skin. Lunri moved her eyes around, twisting around in her seat to peer around. A dark shadow over came her, and in it where a pair of glowing blue eyes. A tall draenic figure was outlined in the dark, and as he came closer, a smirk could be seen on his face. Fear gripped her heart, and the room became even colder. Valicos, Oz’s twin brother, had emerged out of the shadows. Her brain felt foggy, and her muscles were unable to move. Memories of what he had done to her, impersonating her mate, filled her with unchecked, hormonal rage. He would -not- ridicule her again. She was -not- a helpless female. An angry roar escaped her throat, but she could not move. Near frozen tears began streaming down her face as he got close to her, even touched her. She was vibrating with maternal rage, but she was in fact helpless. Right before she passed out, Valicos’ deep, dark cackle echoed in her mind.

*To be continued…*

The musty scent of a long abandoned place filled the petite nostrils of Lunri as she began to groggily awaken. The chill of the air encased her exposed and defenseless body. Raw throated moans of pain escaped through her chapped, and bloodied lips as she tried to open her eye and move her head. She was bruised, and cut from horn to hoof. For days, her body had been strapped to a wooden wall, splinters digging into her back, and legs. Her skin was shredded, and festering from it. Would she die of blood poisoning or torture? Her abdomen screamed for food, poor Sha’tari was struggling so hard to survive. A thin feeding tube had been attached to her abdomen, and she was given just enough to keep the baby alive. Tears made rivers down her skin in fear for her baby daughter. As long as Sha’tari lived, she did not care if she herself did. 

As the memories of last night slammed into her head like a cement wall, she whimpered and began to shake in fear. She had been in her childhood home in Draenor, before the Orcs attacked and ransacked the land. Her older sister, Aadrika had come up to her with lich-glowing eyes and a devious smirk on her necrotic, purple skin. Her eyes had looked her up and down; her tongue licking her black lips as if looking at a juicy meal. Lunri had begged Aadrika to turn away, to not do this. The girl didn’t even hear her pleas. She had began carving into Lunri’s horns while humming a childhood song their mother would sing to them. The pain was immense, and felt like blue fire, the hottest type of fire, was eating away at her horns. No matter how much Lunri screamed, Aadrika would not stop. The sky outside turned dark, and Lunri was too tired to scream anymore. The pain was more of a background noise, and her humming the whole time felt like a knife being driven into her head. When it was over, she just vanished; leaving Lunri alone in her old home. Darkness encased her as her body shut down. 

Next, had come her mother. Her loving, caring, and positive mother. Standing there looking at Lunri with a blank expression, she had begun humming the same song as yesterday. Fear wracked Lunri’s body immediately. Her mother would never hurt her. She had always gotten upset when Aadrika and Lunri had play fought in the front yard. This could not be happening. Despite her thoughts, she approached her and began playing with her hair like she used to do. Lunri immediately relaxed, remembering the gentle tug. Hot pain spread across her scalp as she whipped out a skinning knife and began scalping her like she had their chickens. Hot, warm, gooey blood dripped down Lunri’s face like a river landing in her eye, and mouth. She choked on it, and tried not to scream from the pain, but miserably failed. As she was scalped, slowly, the same song was being hummed. Lunri felt like she was losing herself, where she was and who she was. She wanted to put up a wall and escape to the deepest recesses of her mind. Why was her mother doing this to her? Lunri tried to close her eye, and think of better times, but the instant her eye closed, her mother used her sharp nail to pry it back open. “What did I say about looking at me?! Keep those eyes open and on me, little girl lest you regret it.”

An emotional numbness washed over her body as she watched her blood splattered mother finish scalping her. As the sun set, she disappeared. Darkness encased her body again as her body once more shut down. 

For days it went on like this. Next had been Oz who chided her and emotionally abused her. He said they he couldn’t be with someone who had fallen to his bother’s antics. She screamed at him it wasn’t her fault she had laid with him. It wasn’t her fault he had captured her. He acted like he couldn’t even hear her. The next had been her instructor, and senpai, Mojo Stormstout. He disowned her, and said all of his praises to her and been lies. She was the worse monk student he had ever had to teach. Lunri didn’t know what was what anymore. What was real, and what wasn’t. Her touch on reality on frail, and almost shattered. Over and over it went, weeks went by it seemed. At some point, Valicos made his appearance. 

Broken, beaten, and exhausted, Lunri did not even beg him to stop. This had become her new reality. She was not Lunri anymore. Lunri had died in an attempt to save this vessels little remaining sanity. He approached her with a long, thin, knife. It gleamed in the little light the room allowed, as if freshly cleaned and sharpened. Her bonds were undone, and like a sack of potatoes, Valicos picked her up with one arm and laid her on the table. A cold brown liquid was spread across her lower abdomen, and a stick tied into her mouth. New bindings were placed across her bare chest, ankles, wrists, and upper thighs. As the blade sliced through her skin, pain seared through out her. Muffled screams could be heard, but no tears would escape her dehydrated body. She lacked the necessary energy to squirm, or defy him as her unborn baby was carefully extracted out of her womb. Lunri did not even remember being pregnant anymore. Deep deep down, a void filled sorrow began to emerge however. She did not understand it, or what was happening, but she felt the deepest sorrow she had ever felt. As Valicos plunged a blade with a crystal in its hilt into the baby’s heart, tear less sobs wracked her body, and a primal howl escaped her raw throat. She felt as if she was being torn from the inside out, being sucked into a malevolent void. 

Lunri tried to fight him as he unbound her, and sat her in her mother’s old rocking chair. He placed the dead, bleeding baby, in her hands, and left without a word, without a sound. Only taking the blade with him. 

*Later on...*

Lunri, beaten and broken, and having lost touch with reality, sat on a rocking chair in her old child hood home in Nagrand, Outland. In her bare lap, lay a dead and bleeding baby. Her baby. Sha’Tari. Runes pertaining to illusions were drawn in a precise manner all over the walls, and the nearby table was soaked in blood. Oz, having searched for his fiancee for weeks, had finally found a trail leading there. He made utmost haste to save his beloved mate. 

Oz bursted into the house, having been alerted his fiancee’s whereabouts by an anonymous tip. He had traveled anywhere and everywhere, hunting down all of Valicos’s contacts to get even a scrap of information. Upon entering the room, and seeing Lunri in the state she was in, he rushed to her side. As he got closer, he saw their unborn child, dead in her lap. Shaking, tears begun to roll from his eyes. He gripped a hold of Lunri’s shoulders, and gently shook her. “Lunri, my love, I…” His eyes traveled back to the lifeless corpse of their baby, and he twitched a bit. “L-Lunri… Light… What did he…”

Lunri heard the sounds, but was unable to distinguish them. Exhausted, parched moans escaped her cracked, and dried lips. She attempted to open her blood crusted shut eyes, but could not. “The-The baby. Save the baby.”Lunri went unconscious and became limp in the chair. She had sustained too much blood loss, and her body had begun shutting down on her. 

Oz grabbed his head as he looked down at her, and started to shake his head as if to try and tell himself this was not real. He looked back down at the fetus in her lap, and his whole body begun to shake. “N-No…no…he.” A rage begun to build in his eyes as he gripped his head. “NO! NO THIS IS NOT REAL!” He yelled to himself as he begun trying to shake his fiancee awake. Lunri grunted as she was shaken, but nothing more. Her body felt slick with clotted blood, and light from starvation. “Come on, Lunri…” He grabbed his head again, and begun stumbling backwards towards the exit, grabbing his communications device from his side pocket. “H-Help! I need help! Lunri…she’s…HELP!!”

Epilvik had been in range of Oz’s communication; his mate Rhuua, and himself were visiting Halaa as she often liked to stay in one of her childhood homes. He was able to answer the distress call expeditiously. The message had come through with perfect clarity, meaning Oz was decently close. He quickly mounted one of their companions as he kicked off, heading south so as to avoid the Mag’har settlements. It wouldn’t due to get into a turf war at the moment. “What’s going on? Oz? Where are you, what do you need, tell me and I’ll be there with all due haste!” Epilvik called responding back into his own communications crystal as it glowed a dull gold to signify it had been broadcast-ed specifically back to Oz rather than to Te’Amun. 

Oz scrambled for the door, enraged to his very core, and out for blood. A dark haze had come over his vision, and his mind was on one thing, and one thing only: Valicos was going to die. Before departing, he yelled into his comms, “Lunri, h-he got her. Telaar, she’s… I’m going to kill…” His comms cut out as he dropped it, and took off after his brother, determined to hunt him down. His mind had completely snapped at the sight he had just beheld. He was gone before help could arrive. 

Epilvik listened to the instructions, raw, primal anger and fury emanating from Oz’s voice. He kicked his mount into leaping bounds as they covered the terrain far quicker than he ever would have normally. He looked down at his crystal as it made a dull thud on the other end. “Come on Arkanos, Telaar, fast,” He whispered urgently to his wolf as they galloped across one of the rope bridges into the city. Epilvik activated a track embedded in Oz’s crystal so he was able to head to the last location Oz had been in. He found himself at what appeared to be just a regular home, and by the front door was Oz’s dropped comms crystal. Epilvik leaned down to pick up the crystal, and dropped it in his bag as he dropped down from his mount. As he entered the building, he called out, “Oz? Lunri? Is anyone here?” He drew a long, curved, but ornate knife, not liking the darkness in there, but continuing onwards, deeper in until he would find someone or something. 

He would hear very light, but audible groans. As he continued down the entryway, he would find Lunri in the living room, slouched in a chair with Sha’Tari dead in her lap. Both were blanketed in blood, but Lunri was scalped, scared, scorched, and a long, sewn up gash was along her lower abdomen. Her eye patch was off, so he could see the long gash usually hidden beneath it from years ago. 

Epilvik quickly bolted towards them, gasping at the horrendous-ness of what the room proffered. While he may have been a hard military man, who had seen millennia of wars, the sight of the newborn dead in its mothers lap, gore, blood, splattered and spilt out around them, blood gushed over several pieces of furniture, the sight of it all, even he could not ignore. Tears rushed to his eyes as he stepped forward. Kneeling beside Lunri, he reached out and placed a hand on her bare chest as he leaned his head against it, to try and see if she was still breathing. They would be avenged, however with the amount of blood and cuts, tears and rips, he couldn’t tell what condition she was in. 

The pallid colour of Lunri’s skin showed just how much blood she had lost. Not even thinking twice about it, he ripped off part of his shirt, and whipped out a canteen of clean water to clean her face and upper body. With all the cuts, and dried blood caked on her, not to mention the bruises, it was hard to see if she was still losing more blood. He was loath to move her just in case it would upset any closed wounds and cause her to die in his sight. Once that task was completed, he ran back outside, and returned with 2 stout wool blankets, and his loyal wolf companion, Arkanos. Gently, he wrapped the baby in one of the blankets and cleaned its face so it simply appeared as if it was in a peaceful slumber, and in some ways he supposed it now was. The other he wrapped around Lunri, knowing the dire emergency she was in, he resided to taking her to his mate immediately. Rhuua’s medical expertise would be able to heal her, provide her the needed sustenance, and clean her; all things that could not be accomplished here. He checked her one last time before he moved her for anything he missed, and noted the majority of the dried gore seemed centered on her lower abdomen and head. Satisfied there were no openly bleeding wounds, he hoisted her up and gently carried her to Arkanos, and set her against the wolfs fluffy soft mane with the baby in her arms. Epilvik could not bare to depart the two. He knew she would want to say her goodbyes and lay Sha’Tari to rest as their culture demanded. He swung up into the saddle with ease, and was careful not to disturb Lunri. He took his crystal comms device out, and set it for Rhuua. “My dear, prepare your medical room. Lunri has been… you will see, the worst has happened. She needs immediate help, likely a blood infusion,” he called out into the crystal as they begun to padder off. He knew speed wasn’t required this time around. Too much jostling could worsen her many wounds. 

20 minutes later

As Epilvik carried Lunri and Sha’Tari into the humble abode that belonged to Rhuua and himself, a large bed with all the needed supplies was ready to immediately be used. She ordered and bossed Epilvik around as soon as they entered. Sha’Tari was placed in one of the cradles they used to use, with a preservation ward surrounding it. There was no knowing when, or if, Lunri would awaken. 

Lunri laid on the bed with only the blanket to cover her up, being poked and prodded by Rhuua while Epilvik fetched all the supplies like a good mate. She was cleaned up with warm soapy water, stitched with dissolvable thread, and a bag of blood was attached to her by placing an IV into her median cubital vein. Another bag was attached to the same IV, except this one contained fluids packed with water, vitamins, and proteins. He laid a wet cloth over her forehead to make sure she did not become feverish while her body tried to heal itself. Lunri would lay there for several days, and nights. Slowly waking up more each time.

*A week later*

Rhuua and Epil had mostly slept in shifts for the better part of the previous week, only being able to get any true rest when Epilvik had summoned his sister and her mate to watch over Lunri for several hours on a few days. It was however one day when Epilvik was taking her pulse and temperature, the blood bag now gone, but the feeding bag still present, that she blinked open her eyes, nearly instantly hysterical. 

“Where am I?! Who are you?! Where is Sha’Tari?! I want Sha’Tari!!” Sobs wracked her body, aching for the pain of all the memories rushing in to go away. 

Epilvik gently cupped her head. “Don’t worry Lunri, it’s just me Epilvik, Rhuua is here as well. You’ve had an… accident of some sort. We rescued you, and healed you; you are safe now.” He explained to her, unsure of whether to give her the child, fearing it would only upset her more. He tried a different tacit. “She is right there Lunri. She is right beside you, not far at all now,” Epilvik said as he pointed to the crib laying but a few feet from her head. 

Lunri looked up at Epilvik, and played with the word on her tongue a bit. “Epilvik… Rhuua…Sounds familiar. I am safe, now? How can I trust you?! He-he… He made my own mother and sister hurt me. I can’t trust anything anymore!” She would close her eyes and curl in on herself, wrapping her arms around her torso. Rocking back and forth, back forth. 

A soft knock issued on the door, and he went to go answer it, leaving Rhuua with Lunri. He rose an eyebrow when no one was at the door, nearly shutting it before he noticed the rather large sized parcel at this feet. Picking it up, he grunted at the surprising weight, and was about to open it when he noticed it was addressed to Lunri. “How does anyone know she is here?” He spoke as he brought it in to her. “Ummm, this was left at the door for you. I am not sure what it is, though it is quite heavy so be careful,” He warned as he placed it beside her on the bed. Once Epilvik saw her rocking back and forth, he realized for the first time what she had experienced went well beyond simple torture. Her very mind had been scarred and wracked by Valicos. “Who did it to you? Lunri who is responsible for the… for what happened to you?” He asked her, catching himself before he might have made her fragile state worse. He sat beside her on the bed comfortingly. “You know us Lunri, you know Te’Amun. We are in the same order, we are your friends, your family,” He tried to assure her. 

Lunri would take a look at the parcel, and bring it closer to herself. “Please don’t hurt me…” She opened it slowly, unsure of it. Inside was the head of a Draenei that looked much like Oz, but also like Valicos. There was also be a gem placed between it’s lips that dropped onto the bed beside her. The gem had a faint glow to it, and resembled the gem that had been in the hilt of the dagger Valicos had stabbed Sha’Tari with. With a screech, she tossed the head to the side and scooted as far from it as she could. Fear made her eyes wide, and her breathing heavy. That face instantly bringing back all the memories and sensations she’d had to endure at the hands of Valicos. “Get it away! I do not want to see it!”

Epilvik quickly jumped up as the severed head was tossed in his direction. The head rolled on the floor, and the lifeless face of what looked like Oz or Valicos, stared up at him. “Fuck! What the shit, Oz? What the fuck has gone on!” Epilvik yelped. Shock had caught up to him he was unable but to express his surprise. He swallowed deeply, and used the lid and the box to scoop the head back in. Luckily enough, it was not gory so there was no mess as he placed it outside. “What’s gone on Lunri? What happened in that house? What happened to you?” Epilvik asked, now even more concerned than before, as he glanced over to her with a shudder of sadness.

Shaking back and forth, Lunri tried to explain. V-Valicos. Oz’s twin. Tortured me. Kill Sha’Tari. Weeks. Illusions everywhere. Mother. Sister. Mojo Stormstout. So much pain. No more please. NO MORE!”

“Oz’s twin? He has a twin? What the fuck? Why would he…” Epilvik questioned more to himself than her, as he saw how fragile and scared she still was, her mental state dangerously affected. “Don’t worry you’re safe now, Lunri. You’re safe. Valicos is gone, he is long gone and he is never coming back. You’ll be safe now.” He assured her before he realized she knew her child was gone, too. His expression grew mournful for a few moments. “You’ll survive through this Lunri.” He promised her as he looked over to the crib where she too knew her child lay. 

Tears made rivulets down her face. “Sha’Tari…” She looked at the crystal grasped tightly in her palm, and saw it glowing. “I think she is in here. I think he trapped her in here. I want her back… But necromancy is wrong. I shouldn’t even be thinking that.”

“In there? In the crystal? How- What was Valicos- to do something like that…” Epilvik asked in surprise as he looked at the faint glow of the crystal. He considered her words before saying, “Maybe, but you’re her mother. I wouldn’t lie and say Rhuua and I wouldn’t consider exactly the same,” He responded honestly to her. 

She hugged the crystal close to her. “To do that , it wouldn’t be fair to her.” She said in a voice null of emotion. “I feel empty now.” A small, insane type of cackle issued from her lips. “Well, I guess I am empty now that Sha’Tari is out of me. How peculiar.”

Epilvik noted the way her voice turned hollow, flat, and metallic. “Mhmm, no no it likely wouldn’t be, “ he agree softly. “Do you- do you need to hold her? We will need to consider what to do next, we can’t obviously…leave… yes,” he advised. 

Lunri nodded in acquiescence, her eyes were flat and no expression was on her face. “The ceremony should be commenced. She should be with the Light. If the Light is even there.”

Epilvik carefully lifted the girl out of the cot still wrapped in the blankets as he pulled her free of the shimmering bubble Rhuua had conjured to preserve her. He offered her to Lunri. “I will send for preparations to be made; she will have a send off that she truly deserves. Her life though short will be no less remembered than any other of our people that fall. She was one of us, and everyone will know her name. Of that, I can promise you.” He said with a smile as he passed her the girl. 

Lunri looked down at the bundle, seeing a slightly too small baby face peeking out. She would have looked just like her. Lunri touched her cold skin, and reminisced of what it would have been like. Married, a little girl… It was all for naught now. She would be putting her baby to rest before she could have taken her first breath. Lunri looked up at Epil. “It is time. She should be put to rest.”

Epilvik couldn’t possibly imagine what Lunri was experiencing now, what she was going through. A parent though he was, and while his own had been kidnapped, to loose a child forever he could only imagine how devastating it was. How truly and unbelievably heartbreaking. “Of course. Let us discuss things.” Epilvik and Lunri discussed the ceremony for some time before Lunri became too exhausted and fell back asleep. How everything would affect her in the future, if she would even heal from it, no one knew.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking time to heal, Lunri sends out invitations for Sha'Tari's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunri-moonguardian.

Thrum-thrum-thrum-thrum…bang!

Rain thrummed on the roof of the quiet farm house as thunder punctuated it’s beautiful chorus with a loud rumble. Lightning blessed the dark sky in all its glory as the dark clouds roiled by.

Scratch-scratch-scratch.

The quill in Lunri’s slim hand scratched against the rough paper in angst as the black ink flowed freely from it to grace the paper in curvaceous swirls. Dried water marks marred the paper, causing the ink to be blotchy in some places. Lunri didn’t care. It was hard enough to hold back her tears of pain. Writing this letter, so soon after having lost her unborn child to a monster, was the hardest thing she had ever done. It needed to be done.

“To whom it may concern,

The funeral of Sha'Tari, beloved daughter of Lunri and Osgoth, will be held on the 25th of November at 4pm at the Exodar. Those who knew Lunri and Osgoth are welcome, and any of their friends. Food and drink will not be provided, but a small time for condolences will be available before and after.

Unfortunately Osgoth will not be present. For those not aware, he will not be returning to us. Danarshi has been chosen as the Soul Binder.

Thank you for your love and support in this time of need.

Your sister,

Lunri.

Over and over she scrawled on parchment for each member of Te'Amun she knew. The scratch scratch created by the friction of pen on parchment filled tbe cold house for hours. By the end, the calming thrum of the rain and the growling of the thunder, had dissipated. The house was left with an eerie silence that unnerved Lunri, and images of the night she was taken flashed through her mind like a carving knife in her mind, in her soul. Never would the brutal images, and the dreaded sensations leave her alone. They haunted her like a plague bent on torturing her for the remainder of her dearly long life. A prolonged death.

She was left in a heap on the floor, curled like a fetus in it’s mother’s womb up by the fire. Gingerly, she reached out her hand and put it close to the flames. Despite the burning pain along her palm, and her body’s ache to snatch her hand back, she held it there. The pain washed away the memories and sensations like a cleansing ritual. It left her hands marred after repeatly doing so, but if she wore gloves, no one would be the wiser. It was the only that kept things at bay. She was alone now, and this was her new life. No more would the smiling, optimistic draenei grace people’s presence. Instead she was darkness incarnate, swirling around everyone near her, begging them to understand and feel her pain, the longing in her chest.

A heated hand grasped the soul crystal around her neck. Sha'Tari’s soul resided inside. This was all she had left now.


	3. Dioniss Aca, Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunri's brothers and sisters gather around for Sha'Tari's funeral. However, all does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunri-moonguardian
> 
> To note: Brother and sister in Draenei culture does not necessarily mean a blood relative. It's a common term from one Draenei to another, and in my opinion, a sign of respect for one another.

Lunri sat in the Exodar inside the Crystal Hall fiddling with the soul crystal. There was still a glow to it, and a slight warmness radiated from it. Today was the day she would be freed from this crystal. She would be trapped no longer. It ached Lunri to know her daughter would not be with her any longer, but she also wanted her to fly free and join with the Light. The clacking of hooves echoed on the platform as Danarshi arrived, followed shortly by Epilvik, and someone she had yet to meet. She had seen him around, but had never been introduced to him. With a deep sigh, she stood up and looked at them. Danarshi made a formal bow to Epilvik, quickly followed by herself. If it wasn’t for Epilvik, she would have died that day. Danarshi’s deep booming voice filled the hall. “Well met, justicar. I am honoured that you have come to this ceremony.”

Epilvik returned both of their bows. “My apologies I was late. I was held up momentarily on Argus,” he explained of himself. “Of course an occasion as significant as this I wouldn’t and couldn’t miss for anything.” He assured them both.

“Of course, brother. I am merely happy to hear that many of us continue to persevere upon our shattered homeworld. Willing fighters are needed if we are to win this war,” Danarshi boomed in a pleased tone, and with a curt nod towards him.

Once they had finished, Lunri walked up to Epilvik to smother him in a hug. “I owe you my life, Epilvik. Should you ever have need of anything, please do not hesitate to call upon me.”

Epilvik embraced Lunri warmly, resting his head against hers as he held her in his arms. “You need never even think about it, Lunri. It was what was right to do. I am merely glad that you are okay, that you survive through. You are most important to Rhuua and I. And we will be glad and proud to have you by our sides, now and for always,” he said with a smile. At the kind exchange between Epilvik and Lunri, a warm smile graced Danarshi’s blue features.

Ashaar had showed up to the funeral looking a bit solemn. He didn’t really know Lunri well, but the death of a child was something that no one should have to grieve about alone, especially when the order was there to support one another. He walked up to Lunri, and nodded in respect “Lunri, I’m Ash, we’ve met once before. I just wanted to come to show my respects. I am terribly sorry for your loss.” His eyes showed genuine sympathy for her as he greeted her.

Danarshi bowed before Ashaar, and was the first to greet him, as Ash kindly bowed back to him. “Well met, brother Ashaar. Thank you for coming.”

As Danarshi greeted Ashaar, Lunri slid over to him. She was unsure of this new Draenei to their order, but she trusted her Order’s judgment. “It is nice to meet you, brother. I am sure we will see each other more often. Welcome to the order.” Lunri stuck out her delicate, frail hand and shook hands with him. His hands were large, but soft and well manicured. It was obvious to Lunri that this man took pride in his appearance.

Ashaar nodded solemnly towards her. “Thank you, sister. I am sure we will be seeing plenty of each other, and remember, as a Vindicator, I swear to protect anyone in the order, in any fight. I will have your back whenever you need me.”

Lunri nodded at Ashaar before making her way back to the front. “I believe we will begin once one more of our order shows. She ran into some trouble on her way here.”

A few moments later, Avareia shuffled in, followed by a blue petaltush. Danarshi greeted Avareia with a bow, as did everyone else. “At last. Welcome, Avareia. I am happy to see that you could make it to the ceremony, “ Danarshi greeted her warmly as Lunri walked up to her. “Welcome, sister. I am glad you could make it.” She wrapped her frail arms around the woman, and gave as tight a hug as she could, being returned with an equally tight hug from Ava.

For a minute, Ava spaced out. “Oh, right, hello! Good evening everyone.”

Lunri and Danarshi stood at the front of the group, patiently waiting for everyone to get settled in as hellos between each of them filled the hall. As all quieted down, Lunri cleared her throat and squared her shoulders in preparation. Her dress that day still held loosely onto her frame, and her face was still gaunt, but her voice carried with determination to see this ceremony through, breaking the eerie, but welcoming silence. “Thank you for coming, brothers and sister, in my time of need. As most of you know, I was kidnapped and attacked, and in the process Sha’Tari was killed before me, forcing me to watch, as he trapped her soul in this crystal.” A scared hand, covered from the palm down in brown leathers, tapped the crystal sitting on a choker at the base of her neck. “Today, Danarshi has so kindly accepted to release her so she may rest in peace with the Light. I chose this place today, because it was where my journey started. And here too, will be where Sha’Tari’s journey begins.” Near the end, her voice cracked and tears escaped their prison, freely cascading down her face. Not being able to speak lest she break down right there, she merely stepped aside and gestured at Danarshi to take the stand.

Epilvik dipped his head sadly in mutual hurt for the pain and suffering that Lunri now faced, saddened by her heart break. Lunri held out the gem for Danarshi as he moved to take the stand. She could visibly see Avareia clenching her hand reflexively. She wasn’t up to date with much of Te’Amun, so was slowly processing all of the mournful news one tear at a time. She eyed the man to the left of the Justicar, but said nothing as she turned her attention to Danarshi. As Lunri looked over at Ashaar, she saw him bowing his head in solemnity. Seeing the pain in her eyes from the tragedy she went through was too much for him to watch. He remained quiet as the funeral proceedings went on.

Danarshi turned his head and watched Lunri as she opened the ceremony, a supportive expression present up his face. As she began to lose control of her emotions, the Anchorite issued her with a nod of understanding. As the soul gem was offered to him, he calmly approached the woman, placing each of his hands around her own and politely taking the gem from her. A moment later, he returned to his spot and clasped each of his hands in front of his waist in a respectful manner, the soul gem still held within them. His eyes also diverted down towards the ground beneath them. “The very day that the grim news of Sha’Tari’s demise had reached me was a dark day indeed. Many a tragic death have I witnessed across the span of my life, though, -this-… this was a tragedy that was -never- meant to unfold,” he expressed, falling into a few seconds of silence. “Sha’Tari, in Draenei, means “one that is born from the Light”. Though our young sister was taken from us early as to never see the waking world, that does not necessarily mean that her journey was cut short. Though the life within her physical body was taken from her, her spiritual one was not. In life, Sha’Tari would have grown to serve many of us faithful, and have become known as a fellow sister. Now, in death, her spirit shall be freed, and, despite the wicked actions of the monster who claimed her from the the Material Plane, she will still hold the ability to roam the world, freely, and venture to whichever destination calls for her. As her name resembles, she shall indeed be born from the light, and continue to linger among us forevermore,” he finished, finally lifting his head back up to face the group. “That is all that I wish to speak on. Thank you for allowing me the chance to speak on our fallen sister.”

The petaltush beside Avareia stared blankly at Danarshi, virtually understandig only a few words that escaped the Anchorite’s mouth. He waddled up to Lunri and offered a single starflower, freshly picked from his home in Draenor. He then waddled back to Avareia, still confused on what Danarshi said.

Ashaar, and Epilvik stood quietly, listening to Danarshi’s eulogy, trying to remain stoic, but both could feel tears welling up in their eyes. Avareia frowned as her gaze flashed from Petaltush to Lunri to Danarshi. She pulled her hood down as a few sniffles escaped from her.

As Danarshi delivered his speech, her shoulders shook despite her attempts to keep herself composed. As Petaltush waddled up to her, and delivered her a flower, she patted him on the head and tucked it into her hair. When she got home, she would preserve it and frame it, she decided. After a few moments to compose herself at least somewhat, she addressed the group again. “Thank you, Danarshi, that was perfect. Danarshi will release her from the crystal next, as I have already said my goodbyes in private. Anyone is welcome to do so before she is released. After that has been done, her body-” she points with a shaky hand behind her. “Will be burned in holy fire. When you are ready, Danarshi, unless anyone would like to speak their good byes.”

Danarshi’s eyes remained trained upon his peers ahead of him, expectant that at least one of them would have a few words to share. Lunri stood off to the side, looking down at the crystal in Danarshi’s hands as Avareia stepped past the Justicar and the mysterious man towards Lunri. After a few moments, she continued her stride to Lunri, and pulled the Draenei in for a tight, ‘welcoming’ hug. Avaraei said nothing for moments whilst Lunri was still in her grasp, but she pulled back and stared down at the crystal and murmured under her breath, “Light be with you, child, and darkness shan’t corrupt you further.” Lunri hugged Avareia back tightly, welcoming the woman’s tight embrace and kind words. “Thank you, Avareia.” Avareia reached out to Lunri’s hands and squeezed them tightly; possibly exchanging a brownie or two with the hand holding. She flashed the Draenei a small, warm smile before stepping back next to the Justicar.

Danarshi watched the two sisters embrace. As she utters her wish upon the fallen child, he himself peers down at the gem that remained tightly grasped within his hands. He released a silent breath of a sorrow nature. Ashaar remained silent, but gave Lunri a sympathetic nod as he worked hard to keep his own composure. He may be a smart-ass in most occasions, but he knew that this was no time or place for humour, and he was shit at expressing real feelings. So, he remained quiet and respectful.

Justicar Epilvik took a few paces forward. “While we may not have known one another Sha’Tari, know you held a family and those that cared for you in the Order as much as any other. Although your life was tragically short, and cut from you before you had a chance to shine, to show others what you could achieve, and what you would bring to the world. Though you might not have the chance now, the world nonetheless is forever changed by your presence, and you have affected your mother, who will carry on your memory and your future with her, wherever she goes. She who can tell your story, and in the your memory will not fade, but it will live on, and be acknowledge by our people forever more,” he spoke gently before stepping back once more.

Ava’s petaltush grumbled as the Justicar nearly stepped on him. He looked towards Lunri, and let out a loud call: HYRAAAAAAH!” He blinked a few times, “Wrong one,” he stated in his gruffy voice. “Hyy-RUH, podling bless you, child. You gone too soon, like my dinner.” He stepped back next to Avareia and nodded sagely.

Danarshi’s eyes remained trained upon the soul gem as Epilvik uttered his words about Sha’Tari. As the Justicar finished his speech, the Anchorite peered up at him long enough to issue him with a respectful nod, clearly appreciative of what the man had to say. A smiled cracked at the corners of Lunri’s mouth as a brownie or two was pressed into her palm. Avareia knew just what she needed this day. She merely issued a curt nod to the Draenei so as not to let anyone else know of the exchange. As Epilvik began to speak, his words speaking volumes as always, she hugged herself tight. It was hard to let the Order see her so weak, but deep down she knew they understood. A low nod was offered towards the Justicar as she did not trust herself to peak at that moment. Emotions were roiling inside of her like a monsoon trying to tear her heart away. But at the words of Petaltush, she couldn’t help but chuckled. Epilvik had the opposite reaction to the Petaltush, gritting his teeth at it as he attempted to refrained from kicking into the water. Danarshi also pursed his lips and ground his teeth at Petaltush. He issued the Podling a rather distasteful look before diverting his attention. It would have to do. He expected much worse from a Podling. “It is time, brother.”

Danarshi glanced towards Lunri as she informed him that the time was nigh to send the young spirit away. With yet another nod, the Anchorite shuffled to his immediate right, settling within the middle of the rug. Slowly, he lifted the soul gem up until it was in front of his chest. He opened his fingers and rested the gem upon his palms, so all could properly see the insidious crystal. “You shall not be forgotten, young Sha’Tari. You shall live on within our memories, and soon, we shall come to meet you, I am sure of it, “ he shared in finality. A mere moment later, his hands are bather in the brightness, retaining it’s original form and colour. As time passes however, the surface of the gem would indeed, begin to change, it’s violet purple gradually turning to a holy gold. “Roam free, Sha’Tari. Dioness aca,” he said in farewell. At sudden, the soul gem physically pulsates and releases a puff of unholy energy. The magic that bound Sha’Tari’s spirit to the soul gem has now been broken, and the young Draenei is able to free herself from her crystalline prison. Lunri feels a blissful moment of peace as she sees her child lift into the air. Her tears of utter sadness shift to those of happiness, and a smile breaks her gaunt features. “Fly free, little one. Fly free.”

As Danarshi completed the ritual, and Sha’Tari is released from her crystal prison, suddenly there was a flash of light from above, and a gem, hovering high above them, well out of reach, glowed to life, casting a holographic image above the order. The image showed the room that Lunri was all too familiar with, where she was tortured for days, weeks, almost months. Images flashed revealing the details of her torture, complete with the sounds of Lunri screaming in agony, the dark figure standing over her looked an awful lot like Osgoth, though more sinister looking. Lunri laid fully exposed on the table, for the whole order to see, and excruciating details of her torture were played back bit by bit. The images only lasted for a few moments, but it all culminated in the image of the man cutting Lunri open, pulling out her unborn child, and stabbing it with a dagger.The gem in the hilt of the dagger could be clearly seen, glowing as he held the child in the view of whatever recorded this image. Finally, all that could be seen was the image of the man’s face as he looked down upon the members of Te’Amun. With an evil grin, he said the words, “Prepare”. The image cut out as quickly as it started. As Lunri saw the images being played over, she shouted out in defiance, “No! No more! I cannot take anymore!” She puffed up in anger, her hands clenched at her sides as purple veins popped out of her arms and her body was filled to the brim with adrenaline. “YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME AGAIN.” Without thought, lightning crackled along her arms and to her hands, and she aimed them towards the gem. A rage filled roar emitted from her as she aimed the lightning towards it, and released it, overdrawing on her chi as she does so. In response, her body collapsed to the floor, having utterly exhausted herself. She laid there curled up, a shaking slobbering mess murmuring ‘no more no more’. Epilvik also released a ragged dagger, and several bursts of holy energy at the image until the gem that was projecting the image shattered, shooting small, and mostly harmless shards down on the group.

Ashaar watched the images with a look of sheer terror on his face. He had no idea the extent of the horror that the poor woman had endured, until now, and he was infuriated. The audacity of this evil sonofabitch, to have set this up to further break Lunri, Ash couldn’t even fathom it. He gritted his teeth as he watched, and when the final image of the man appeared, telling them to “Prepare”, Ash balled his fists up and shook his head, taking a shard of the gem to the cheek without so much as a flinch. As blood trickled down his cheek, he looked at Lunri, and his gaze softened. What she must be going through right now, he had no idea, but his earlier promise still held true. If he was needed, he was ready to fight any fight for any member of this Order.

Danarshi’s eyes were quick to dart upwards at the sudden sound that appeared. He too moved his head as he noticed the floating crystal. He furrowed his eyebrows in some measure of concern, though, once he realized what was unfolding before them, his heart felt as thought the Void itself had crushed in around it, countless emotions of negativity flooded throughout him. Any who looked at him would see that we was struggling to watch the recording, his teeth clenched. As the scene came to where Lunri’s abdomen was to be cut, Danarshi could not hope to continue watching. The man diverted his vision to the ground, and sealed his eyes shut; hearing it unfold was enough to send shivers down his spine. As it was clear that the worst of it had passed, the sinister word, “prepare” ringing from the crystal, he is quick to snap his head back up. Though the projection shatters only seconds afterwards, the Anchorite had been given enough time to make out the wicked Draenei’s face. “Valicos,” he muttered, his voice sounding of hatred and loathing.

Epilvik ached to break him, to destroy him entirely. His fury, aggression, and anger playing out over his features as he was filled with intense hatred at seeing in person what had been done to Lunri and seeing her reaction to it all over again. He bellowed at the image, “You will not come here and victimize our people, you will die for what you have done, nothing you can do, say, or plead will stay our wrath. You will die so slowly and painfully you will think Kil’Jaeden himself is flaying your body.” He snarled in fury as the image dissipated.

Avareia -immediately- rushed over to Lunri, possibly tripping over herself once on the small ‘journey’ over. After the man’s dramatic showcasing was done, she reached her palm out to collect one of the shards that rained down. Clenching the crystalline fragment in her hand, she grasped Lunri and pulled her into a somewhat protective shell whilst he laid on the ground.

Lunri flinched at the touch of the older Draenei, and whimpered. “Please, no-” before realizing who it was. As it dawned on her, she hugged the Draenei. Her body shivered in fear, and she ached to cry it out, but no tears would leave her clenched eyes.

Danarshi took point after Avareia, the Anchorite tossed the purified soul gem aside and fell into a kneel beside her them, placing each of his hands upon Lunri in some crude effort of calming her. “It is okay, Lunri. I was only a projection. You are safe, and as long as we remain within your reach, you shall remain that way.” Danarshi proceeded to peer off into the distance. “Valicos shall pay, dearly, for the atrocities that he has committed, “ he muttered in a rather hushed tone. It was loud enough that Lunri and Avareia could have picked it up, though it was unlikely Epilvik or Ashaar could have heard it from their distance. 

Lunri nodded at Danarshi, and tugged him closer, needing the presence of those few she could trust. “I can’t do it. I just… I can’t. He’s left me so broken, and frail.” A numbness spread throughout her body, and she took her arms off of Ava to wrap them around her trembling body. “The-the body. We must burn it before he can take it. He cannot take her. Please, no.”

Ashaar didn’t know what to do right then, and felt really out of place. He wanted to help comfort Lunri, but that seemed to be covered, so he made use of himself by inspecting the perimeter to make sure there were no more threats.

Avareia slid the crystalline fragment into her small crystal pouch attached to her belt before her eyes scanned the area for the other crystal. After a few moments, she found it. Her ‘lifeless’ gaze bore into the fully-shaped crystal before she focused back to Lunri. “Let’s get started, shall we?” Avareia untangled herself from Lunri and pushed herself up, soon offering a gentle helping hand to her. Lunri nodded and took her hand, standing up on wobbly hooves. She draped an arm across Ava’s shoulders to help steady herself. 

Danarshi placed a reassuring hand upon one of the woman’s trembling arms. “He shall not have her. I am certain what we had just witnessed was merely staged. He is not here, nor would he dare tread upon such holy ground. Sha’Tari is safe, her spirit and her body. You are right however, and I shall not disregard your wishes.” A couple of moments later, he returned to his hooves and turned himself to face the corpse of Sha’Tari. “It is time that we complete your daughter’s passing into the afterlife. When you are prepared, I shall bathe her in holy fire. She shall become one with the Light, full so.”

Mr. Petaltush wandered over the ex-soul crystal and poked it, making sure it wasn’t going to burn his fingertips. He grabbed it and ran it over to Ava. Avareia pursed her lips as Petaltush handed over the crystal. She tucked her face downward whispering into Lunri’s ear. They whispered back and forth for a few moments, as Ava was offering to make it into jewelry for her. For the moment, Lunri took the crystal from Ava until the ceremony was over.

At that moment, Danarshi placed his undivided focus upon the small fetus, that of which was Sha'Tari. The sight was undeniably grisly, and was enough to turn even the stomach of Danarshi, of all people. “Are you prepared, sister?” he asked once more in reassurance, directed at Lunri. He would not dare cremate her daughter without her utmost permission.

Avareia perked up. “May I help?” Her gaze bore into Danarshi, as if her eyes were saying 'pleasepleasepleaseplease’.

Ashaar walked up to the others after he was done making sure the perimeter was secure “There’s no one here but us, that gem was obviously planted before the proceedings, and whoever left it, is long gone.”

Danarshi peeked over at Avareia, and did not hesitate to nod at her. “I would be honoured if you were to lend your hand in the process, though the decision ultimately rests upon the shoulders of Lunri,” he reminded her, his eyes turning to Lunri in curiosity.

Lunri looked between Danarshi, Ash, and then at Ava. “Thank you, Ash, it would mean a lot if you would help Danarshi, and Avareia. Please proceed before anything else can go terribly wrong.” She nodded at the three of them, giving her permission for all three to help. Somewhere in the process Epilvik had to leave to assist his wife, Rhuua.

Ashaar nodded at Lunri. “Of course, anything you wish.” He looked to Danarshi. “What do you need my help with?”

Danarshi shuffled to the side in order for Avareia and Ashaar to have the appropriate room upon the rug. “Very well. Raise your hand and walk fourth, with me,” the Anchorite explained, in which he does, indeed, life his own hand and wandered fourth towards Sha’Tari. “Now place said hand upon her,” he continued, doing as he described and placing his hand upon the small body. He was struggling to keep a neutral expression upon his face as he did this.

Lunri wanted to cry, but could not. Her body felt broke, bruised, and drained. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. As she stood behind the group, she nibbled on a brownie before walking up to Ava and firmly grasping her free hand.

Seeing that his compatriots are prepared, he momentarily closed his eyes and released a deep, audible breath to control his inner emotions. “Now,” the command echoed down the hall from his lips. Holy fire erupts from the palms of the Anchorite’s, Ava’s and Ash’s hands and meets with the flesh of Sha’Tari. Immediately she caught fire, lighting the motionless infant aflame. All three remove their hand from the child, and take a step back. Once more, Danarshi clasps each of his hands together and rests them in front of his waist, properly closing his eyes and facing towards the floor. “Stand with me, my friends. Let us issue Sha’Tari with a minute of silence sh she has earned.” The Crystal Hall of was wrapped back up into it’s eerie but welcoming silence. Shamans could be heard practicing in the distance, making sure to give the group their space. A few moments pass, with Lunri resting her head on Ava’s shoulder and their hands clasped together as they listened to the holy fire. The crackling of the flames was somewhat unlike that of an ordinary fire. It was oddly calming, in a manner that was beyond description. The very sound of it brought calmness to the group, a reassurance that Sha’Tari had safely passed on, and she would find happiness, even if it was not within the Material Plane itself.

As the silence lingered on, Lunri took a deep breath and once more stepped in front of the group. “Thank you, brothers and sister for coming. It means a lot to me in this time of need. I-I think I would like to go home now and rest.” Her voice sounded dull, empty of all emotions. She just wanted sleep, and watch the rain beat against her window. To hear the crackling of the fire, and forget about her woes.

Danarshi too opened his eyes and moved his head back up as Lunri broke the silence. He watched her with a sympathetic expression as she spoke. At last, he stepped fourth, and offered the woman a supportive hug. “No, sister. Thank -you- for allowing us the privilege to witness the passing of your daughter. We are each in your debt,” he eventually responded, backing out of the hug afterwards. “If you -ever- require -any- of us, do not hesitate to call. You are in the safest of hands, my sister.” He bowed before her. “The time shall come that Sha’Tari is avenged, this I vow. I will not rest until justice is delivered upon Valicos, and Osgoth is found,” He uttered. “I shall leave you to rest, sister. Dioniss aca” He at last turned to make his exit, wandering towards the Seat of the Naaru.

Ashaar nodded at Lunri, solemnly, trying to put on a smile to comfort her. “Farewell, sister. I assure you, that I will be with you and the order every step of the way as we hunt down this man who did this to you. You have my word.”

Lunri waves a thin hand at Danarshi as he leaves, murmuring “Dioniss aca, brother,” at his back. She looked over to Ash, and politely nodded at him. “Thank you for coming, Ashaar. Perhaps we can chat after I am myself again. Until then, dioniss aca.” He sighed sadly, and then straightened himself. Walking out, he puffed up his chest to act stoic, and fight off more tears as he left.

Avareia held out her palm to Lunri. “I’ll get the choker back to you as soon as possible. All of my supplies are set inside of my workshop… which is not here.”

Lunri hesitantly set the crystal and the choker into Ava’s palm. She stared at it for a moment before meeting the Draenei’s gaze. “Thank you, Avareia. You have been much help to me.” She embraces her in a tight hug, nearly squishing her. “Dioniss aca, sister.” Avareia returned the hug, equally squishing her. She clenched her gloved fist around the crystal before sliding it into the same small baggie the choker is in. She looked around, picking up all the shattered crystalline fragments from the strange man’s entrance.

Lunri gathered up Sha’Tari’s ashes in a leather pouch with her name on it before taking out her hearthstone to hearth home.


	4. Ashes, Ashes, We all Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home alone after the funeral, Lunri comes across an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunri-moonguardian

The house was a disaster. Laundry was strewn across tipped over, dusty furniture, dishes were scattered across the dirty floor in tiny pieces, save for one of each dish. The books in the library were littered everywhere, with pages dotting the various surfaces, and the mahogany desk was hacked to pieces, wood lying amongst the pages. The only room that had not faced her wrath, was the still untouched nursery. She could not bare to open that door. Opening that door felt like admitting it was all real. That Sha’Tari had really died before her own eyes. That she had burnt her tiny body with holy fire only a few hours earlier. It was a hard truth she could not wrap her mind around. The funeral had just happened earlier that day, and Lunri hadn’t been able to contain the built up emotions any longer. They had tore her to shreds until there was no choice. When she saw it all again, Valicos molesting her mind, digging into the deepest recesses, and then re-watching her child’s death, it had snapped her already ice thin grip on reality. The blade had slid so easily into her chest as Lunri lay there on the table helpless. There had been no emotion on Valicos’s face. Not even a sliver of hesitancy. It seemed to him they were nothing but tools for him to use whenever and however he wished. Then there had been the time it had all started. The day he had come into the house and pretended to be Osgoth. He had cooked dinner for her, and done everything Oz would have done to the T. Even having intercourse with her afterwards, sleeping in their bed. He had molested her body, and then had the nerve to molest her mind and kill her unborn child. 

Her body lay at the base of the fireplace, curled up and rocking back and forth with a crumpled letter, and an engagement ring, held in her hand. The last letter she had ever received from him. Memories of Valicos, and then Oz whizzed back and force through her mind like a tornado of nightmares. It was her never ending torture. 

Lunri,

I look forward to seeing you upon your return, my gem. I hope all goes well for you in Pandaria. I woke up this morning and say outside the ship, watching the sun rise, and thought of you. I understand we are both preparing for war, but I miss spending time with you. I hope we get to spend more time together soon, we still have a wedding to plan.

Love Always,

Oz

Ps. Thank you for returning the letter. I shall continue to read them every day. 

 

Lunri opened her mouth and let out a horrendous screech of pure agony. Her very being ached to hunt down Valicos and do unto him what he had done unto her, but worse. She wanted to slowly skin him over days, rip nail by nail off, cut off his horns, and carve Light runes into the skinless muscles of his body as he slowly bled out. She had heard Light held an immense pain for Necromancers. It was like her very soul was on fire with the rage he had gifted to her. There was but a small blockage. She could no longer channel her chi. She could no longer meditate and center herself. She was weak again. Weak like the day she had witnessed her parent’s death and could not save them. Like the day her sister had been drug off by scourge gnomes and come back a Death Knight. Would she ever be strong enough? Would she forever be a weak, small husk? A disappointment to her own race? Sobs wracked the frail Draenei’s shoulders as these thoughts spun through her mind over and over like a never ending roller coaster.


	5. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking comfort, Lunri looks to her deceased parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lunri-moonguardian.

The morning air was crisp as dew settled on the recently cut, green grass of the farm. Birds chirped their morning call up in the thick trees, and the chickens, still miraculously alive, were pecking at their morning breakfast of seeds, with the sun just barely rising behind them in its orange glory. Their cow, Delila, was casually munching on the grass while not a few paces away, Lunri was in a flurry of motion. White cloth adorned her hands, and the rest of her body was in loose, leather pants and a tank top. Her soaked body moved fluidly as her blood stained hands hammered away at the wooden post, ‘thwapthwapthwapthwap’. First all the way down the post, hitting each target, then down, in quick succession. Her clothes clung to her slim form in plastered on sweat as her breath came in a ragged, fast pace. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She could rest when she collapsed.

Lunri could not meditate and connect with her chi, but she could still practice. She was determined to not be weak again, to bring herself back to where she used to be. What Valicos had done to her, was in a way, a gift. She would emerge stronger than she had ever been. Afterall, what doesn’t kill you, will only make you stronger in the end.

Only now, she had to wear wigs, and her horns were carved with odd runes of a shadow nature, that glowed with a blackish purple. Across her lower abdomen was a pink, jagged scar, from one hip bone to the other, and voices berated her non stop for hours. At first she thought it was from the emotional trauma, but now weeks later she would hear her mother, father, Aadrika, or Oz. Sometimes even Epilvik or Rhuua. There was a few instances she swore she heard a child laughing from the untouched nursery. She had no idea why these things plagued her as if the flashbacks were not enough, but there they were.

After hours of the repetitive training, her body gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Her limbs and hooves felt light, as if her body had gone numb to save her the muscle soreness she would later suffer with. She laid there on her back, looking at the sun rise, as the muddy ground soaked her clothes. As her body’s temperature regulated itself, a bone deep chill settled over, pushing her to go inside the house. A deep throated groan escaped at the thought of moving, but she crunched her abs to sit up and tried to stand on her hooves, only to find herself face first in the mud. “This fucking nether blasted rain!” Hands and hooves marched through the mud as Lunri crawled home on all fours.

The warmth of the house enveloped her as the door creaked open, and a sigh escaped between her black lips. With great effort, she crawled to her makeshift bed in front of the fire place and laid there, waiting for her body to grace her with the sweet sensation of pain. Pain kept the voices away, and kept her mind empty, able to think. She had tried meditating yesterday after her workout, but the pain was not enough to allow her the clarity only meditating could bring. In order to connect to, and recenter her chi, she needed to meditate. As long as Te’Amun did not find out she was a weakling again, all would be well for the mean time. She could keep this up, right? She just needed to fake it until she made it.

A bone thin hand reached over to grab paper and quill with a sudden desire to see her parents again. They had always known what to do, but they were gone. They had been gone for quite some time, but she still ached for them.

 

Dear mother and father,

 

It’s me, Lunri. I don’t know where Aadrika ran off to, but I am here in the Eastern Kingdoms, alone. It’s a nice place, but nothing like the beauty Draenor held. You’ll be glad to here I did make a few friends, and I was even engaged. Some recent tragedies happened, though, and now I am alone again. I miss you terribly, and I wish you were here to guide me in these troubled times. You both always knew what to do, and right now I feel so lost. Osgoth, my fiancee, ran off. His brother hurt me, and it put Oz into a blood filled rage.

I hope you can forgive me for not being strong enough to save you both. I hope the pain wasn’t too terrible or too long. I hope it ended quickly, despite the screams I heard as I ran. Please understand why I ran. I couldn’t save you, and now I can’t save myself.

Your loving daughter,

Lunri.

 

Sobs wracked her slim shoulders as she curled up around the letter, clenched tightly in her hand. She rocked back and forth, whimpering, wishing they were here for her. That Oz was here for her. The screams they had emitted when being attacked played over and over in her head, making her feel insane. “Shutupshutupshutup!!!!” She screamed and screamed, trying to drown out the noise until her throat felt raw, and darkness enclosed on her exhausted body.


End file.
